This invention relates to an improved air cleaner for an internal combustion engine. The air cleaner comprises a filter housing having a filter element contained therein. More particularly, the invention relates to a radial sealing system for providing a seal between the filter housing and the filter element.
During the operation of an internal combustion engine, it is desirable to remove particulate matter from the air intake of the engine in order to reduce engine damage and the attendant operational inefficiencies that can result from ingestion by the engine of particles and debris. Accordingly, a variety of air cleaner systems have been developed to filter engine intake air.
Many conventional air cleaner systems include a filter element contained within a filter housing and a seal provided between the filter element and the housing. In many such systems, however, the seal is integrated with the filter element and thus is discarded each time the filter element is replaced. Further, in many such systems the seal can interfere with air flow through the filter element, which can have adverse effects on the operation of the engine. Finally, because of the high force required to form and break a robust seal in many such conventional radial sealing systems, replacement and/or maintenance of the filter element can be difficult.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a radial sealing system for the air cleaner of an internal combustion engine that is capable of easy installation and removal, and which provides an efficient and low-cost alternative to existing sealing systems.